1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator for a twin clutch device, particularly to an actuator for operating first and second release members of a twin clutch device.
2. Background Information
A twin clutch device includes a first clutch for odd-numbered gear shifting and a second clutch for even-numbered gear shifting. Therefore, two release members are provided for operating the respective clutches.
The two release members are required to be operated independently from each other. Therefore, it is required to provide actuators corresponding to the respective release members. Each actuator includes a motor and an actuation mechanism mounted between the motor and its respective release member.
The well-known actuator for a twin clutch device as described above requires two motors, and this results in cost increase.
In view of the above, as described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2009-299738, a device has been provided that is configured to operate two release members with a single motor. The device described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2009-299738 includes two crank mechanisms, two freely movable members respectively configured to be moved in contact with the tip ends of sliders of the respective crank mechanisms, two transmission members respectively configured to transmit movement of the respective freely movable members to the release members, and a single motor configured to rotate the respective crank mechanisms.